User blog:Gen. Grievous1138/Happy birthday Grievous1138!
Hello everyone! I am Grievous1138, and today is my birthday. Ten months is far too short of a time to work among such a community, yet that is all it has been. Users have come and gone. And now, I shall tell the full story of my journey on the wiki. Come, gathered friends, and listen again to the tale of the Bionicle.... Okay, maybe not. That's for another time. Nearly a year ago, I woke up to find that a certain wikispaces wiki had halted progress and moved to a new wikia wiki due to storage space concerns. The news interested me, and I went to check it out, especially since I had an account already and could lend a hand. That day was the twenty-fifth of June in the year 2014, a day after the wiki had been created. But my device malfunctioned, and I found that the Mordor page that I sought to create could not be created because of it. But I was determined. The next day I powered up my computer and set to work, officially joining the wiki. The Mordor page had been created overnight, yet it was in shoddy shape. I put my mind to it and brought the page to the page to the status that it is in today (mostly, as the infobox was added later and the page was updated for later betas.) That day I created around forty pages, including pages for Nurn, Nan Ungol, and Mordor Orcs, and worked on many more. Over this day I became acquainted with Thorin11, whom I later learned to be known as Yorick. I remember when he was the most active user on the wiki, although he has not been on in many months. I worked with him and another user, named Sinthoniel, closely over the next month. During that period, while helping with other areas of the wiki, I vowed to myself to bring every single biomes page up to par with the Mordor one (in terms of sections and information.) In August I went back to work after a full week off at camp. After a few days, I turned my old Nexus 7 on to find that I had been promoted to admin alongside Sinthoniel. After figuring out my admin abilities (with help from Sinth) I soon set to work, at last being able to ban users who broke the rules and posted suggestions in the comments of pages. Eventually an idea struck me, and I followed through with it: I created a suggestions forum. The work of running the thing has, at times, made me regret this decision. One day I got a message on my wall, from a user named Areades. He had created a much better main page made entirely of templates and needed me to add it at my discretion. I did, and it looked spectacular. The next week, we asked Mevans to make him an admin so that he could directly edit his creation, and he became the fifth member of our group. The wiki went on, and on Labor Day, the day of the Beta 20 update, I completed the goal I had set out to do in June. (Note that I am now redoing the project for more recent updates.) The wiki continued. I discovered the live chat feature, and met MG for the first time. Our admin group recieved a sixth member in the form of our most active contributor, Beijing1000, and later a seventh in the form of Glflegolas. Sinthoniel activated a newer forum feature in WikiLabs, and a new suggestions forum was made. Then the infamous badge system was set in place (and later removed, because the universe hated it.) Handles-081 became the eighth admin. After two months, nothing significant happened, besides Sinth's message that he was becoming inactive (which he never did.) Then the moderator system was discovered, and soon SamwiseFilmore led a group of moderators to help the admins. Sam devised the List of Doom. Temporary Moderators were chosen to be promoted during an update craze or whenever they're needed. On April first, the censor plague escaped and nearly destroyed the wiki, be was eradicated later that day. Now Sam is the newest admin here, and the wiki is in great shape. We have all done a magnificent job, yet it is not done. We work daily to keep the wiki in good shape. Keep it up, guys. May the Force be with you. Gen. Grievous1138 (admin) comlink 11:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts